Love always prevails
by Kipla
Summary: Mikan's mum once told her to always go for the average man than for the rich and spoilt because the average man will show more affection and love than someone who thinks they can always get what they want. First fanfiction please R&R :D
1. The beginning

**A/N: Ok guys this is my first FF so please be nice to me! I do check for mistakes but if you see any please tell me so I can correct them! Constructive criticism is accepted. I will try to upload at least 1 a week because I'm too lazy otherwise! The summary is actually what my mum told me and it gave me an idea for this story so thank her! Ok let's get writing!**

Summary: Mikan's mum once told her to always go for the average man than for the rich and spoilt because the average will show more affection and love than someone who thinks they can always get what they want.

Profile:

Sakura Yukihara Mikan

Age: 15

Alice: Nullification & SEC

D.O.B: January 1st

Description: She is an optimistic, cute, athletic, and good-nature girl with chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes and often is clumsy. Best friends with the Ice Queen Imai Hotaru, Adorable Umenomiya Anna, Sweet Ogasawara Nonoko and Permy Shouda Sumire.

Imai Hotaru

A.K.A. Ice queen

Age: 15

Alice: Invention

D.O.B: October 25th

Description: Hotaru is intelligent, rational, and aloof. She is Mikan's best friend. Most of the time, Hotaru calls Mikan a baka (idiot) or a dummy. Despite how she treats her, Hotaru loves Mikan as a sister. She also enjoys teasing, or accurately torturing, Mikan's admirers. Lavender hair and amethyst eyes.

Umenomiya Anna

Age: 15

Alice: Cooking

D.O.B: July 26th **(A/N: I don't know her real birthday! I looked it up but I couldn't find it, gomen!)**

Description: Cute pink haired friend of Mikan with sky blue eyes! She would often cook up weird looking meals but they would make your taste buds dance.

Ogasawara Nonoko

Age: 15

Alice: Chemistry

D.O.B: July 26th **(A/N: Same as Anna :c )**

Description: Dark blue hair with blues eyes to match. Loves to mess around with dangerous chemicals! Beware of Nonoko!

**(A/N: The boy's profiles will get introduced when they show up in the story!)**

**(This will mostly be a background story so people can understand what's happening etc.)**

It was a bright and peaceful morni-

"MIKAN! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE NOW!"

Our beloved brunette that _was_ sleeping peacefully woke up with a THUD! She rolled off the bed…

"Ouch! Mou Hotaru you didn't have to be so loud in the morning!" She whimpered.

"Well if you would wake up normally like any other person would then I wouldn't have to shout! And besides you don't want to be late for your first day in school!"

"HUH?! That was today?"

"YES NOW HURRY UP OR I'M LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!"

When Mikan was 14 her mum mysteriously disappeared and her father died when she was 10yrs old. The last thing her mum said was, "Always go for the average man than for the rich and spoilt because the average will show more affection and love than someone who thinks they can always get what they want." She doesn't hate her mum for leaving her, but she does want to know why. Now she lives with her best friend Hotaru in a two bedroom apartment. Today was her first day at the elite academy, Gakuen Alice, a school for rich, smart and athletic people. Mikan was an honour student because she was very athletic; whereas Hotaru was so smart she surpassed Albert Einstein!

**Mikan's POV**

Staring at my own reflection in the mirror I looked at my bruise on my left arm,

"MOU! Hotaru now I have a bruise!"

"It's your own fault, baka! Anna and Nonoko are outside waiting with Permy so you should hurry up we're leaving you in 10mins."

I quickly changed into my uniform and put my hair into a high ponytail. Make-up was a definite no, I hate make up, It makes me feel like l am fake so I prefer to go all natural. Grabbing my bag I rushed out of my room and down the stairs.

**Hotaru's POV**

Tapping my feet impatiently I waited for that dummy to get out of her room so we can go meet up with the others. Why is she like this EVERY morning? Sigh…

**Anna's POV**

"Anna shouldn't Hotaru and Mikan be here by now? We're going to be late if we wait any longer!" Nonoko questioned me.

"Mikan probably woke up late again! And Hotaru is shouting at her!" We all giggled when Sumire said that.

All five of us have been friends since forever; I think that would make us childhood friends? We know everything and anything about each other.

**Normal POV**

While this was happening a brunette and lavender were making their way across the road. When they had reached their friends, Sumire started to tease Mikan.

"Mikan you lazy bum! You should wake up earlier now you're going to make us all late!"

Mikan went bright pink and puffed out her cheeks, "Mou! Gomen, I didn't mean it!"

And with that they all laughed at Mikan's immaturity and started their journey to school.

**Time skip to school hallways (Still normal POV)**

Unbeknown to the 5 girls they were turning heads everywhere, boys ogling them and girls staring at them with envy. When suddenly a blond man with blue eyes appeared in frilly clothing, called the girls,

"GIRLS! You're class room is here,"

"And who are you?" enquired Hotaru while raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce myself, silly me! Hello, my name's Narumi L. Anju and I am your homeroom teacher."

The girls nodded in response and told him to take them to their class room. Narumi started walking then stopped at a door and told the girls to wait outside while he introduces them to the class.

**In the class room,**

Everyone was chatting loudly and throwing paper at each other, while failing to notice their teacher prancing into the room with a bright smile on his face.

Narumi went to the front of the class and cleared his throat asking for attention, while actually doing so.

"Morning class, I have exciting news for you today!"

Among the class people started murmuring about what they thought it would be.

"Ahem! As I was saying, today we have 5 new students and I hope you all will treat them kindly,"

As he said this he beckoned Mikan, Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire to enter. When they entered the whole class went into mayhem, saying stuff like,

"OMG, SHE'S SO PRETTY! KAWAII! "

As this was happening a vein was threatening to pop on Hotaru's forehead, while going noticed by Mikan she decided to take action.

"Can you all please just shut up?" Mikan said in a sweet but deadly voice.

The whole class went silent.

"Well girls if you could introduce yoursel-"

"No, we prefer to keep our information private because of fan boys and girls." Hotaru stated icily. "But if you must know our basic information, we're all 15years old and I'm Hotaru."

"Mikan,"

"Anna,"

"Nonoko,"

"Sumire,"

Just as Sumire introduced herself the door slammed open revealing crimson eyes.

**A/N: Heehee Cliff hangers! I'm so nice xD! Please R&R I would really appreciate it because I need to know what people think! This chapter was around 1,175 words (Including the profiles and my rambling!)**

**Please review it's very much appreciated, **

**See you next chapter!**


	2. Painful memories

**A/N ok before I start I would like to thank LucyKnight13, , loveofskyrim, My Fearless Imagination and Liz for reviewing my story and actually liking it! This motivated me to write a new chapter as quick as possible and as long as possible! And for all you silent readers thanks a lot!**

_Recap: _

_Just as Sumire introduced herself the door slammed open revealing crimson eyes._

**Normal POV:**

"A-Aoi?"

As Mikan said this crimson collided with hazel, realizing her mistake she turned her head and asked the teacher,

"Where are our seats?"

Since Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire where childhood friends with Mikan since birth they understood her right away when she called the mysterious boy Aoi, and went along with it by helping her change the subject.

"My feet are starting to ache! Can we please go to our seats?" Whined Sumire,

Silence came from the teacher; he was standing there shocked, wondering why Mikan had called Natsume 'Aoi'. After a few minutes of him drifting off to magical wonderland Hotaru got impatient and took out her infamous Baka gun but new and improved, **(A/N: Too lazy to describe it! :P)**and started to aim it at poor Narumi's head. During this the 5 boys that were at the doorway made their ways to their seats, ignoring the weird gun that Hotaru was loading and the frozen Narumi. Oblivious to the scowl on Natsume's face fan girls started to swoon over them.

_BAKA, BAKA, BAKA_

Startled by the sudden impact Narumi toppled backwards and fell on his butt, a large red bump was forming on his forehead. Everyone stopped doing what they were doing to look at the sudden event that just happened.

"I-I-I'm sorry. What was the problem?" He stuttered, one hand on his bump and another fixing his frilly clothing.

"We want to sit down." Hotaru hissed at him,

"Oh yes of course; Mikan next to Ruka, Hotaru next to Natsume, Anna next to Yuu, Nonoko next to Kitsuneme and Sumire next to Koko."

"Boys please put your hand up and call for the girl to sit next to you." Narumi added.

"UGH! I DON'T ACCEPT THIS! HOW CAN THESE UGLY SLUTS SIT NEXT TO THE 4 PRINCES AND THE KING!?" a girl with short blond hair stood up, with her skirt way too high and 3 top buttons undone revealing her lacy bra. Mikan and the girls all raised their eyebrows at her statement. The princes and king were a title give only to the uttermost smart and/or athletic people out of the academy. The Queen and princesses were yet to be discovered, though they were soon to be found…

"This is coming from the girl who is and always will be an ugly slut." Remarked Hotaru, Sumire smirked at the comment. The girl who was a 'slut' opened her mouth again to talk but before she got to speak Mikan butted in and said,

"Please, save your voice. I don't want to get infected with the 'slut disease'." In and honey coated devil tone.

Dumbfounded and humiliated the girl sat down still fuming with anger.

"You'll regret making a fool out of me!"

*cough*All eyes were now on their teacher that had faked a cough to attract everyone's attention.

"Luna, please do up your buttons and pull down your skirt, it's not very lady like. This is why you won't become one of the Royalties." came Narumi's voice after he had fully recovered from the unexpected blow from Hotaru. Around the room you could hear people saying, 'Ooh, she got burned!'

"Now, I need to go to the infirmary to get my head checked, so it's self-study!" Narumi said while twirling out of the room.

Soon after, Natsume stood up suddenly knocking his chair to the ground making a loud racket.

Heads all turned to watch him as he went out of the room.

**Silence.**

**Natsume's POV**

Who is that girl? Why does she know Aoi's name? Ugh, this is so confusing and my head is starting to hurt. I need time to think about this.

I then decided to go to my favourite sakura tree near the Northern Forest. The memories I have had here at this tree are precious but still haunt's me about my past…

Focus Natsume! But seriously, who is that brunette girl? This frustrated me so much, so I punched the tree and sakura petals harshly fell to the surrounding area. Dammit! I think I need to just go to sleep.

_zZZzzzZZZzzz _**(A/N: Natsume sleeping)**

**Anna's POV**

Mikan…

Even though we all met Aoi as well, no one went through as much pain as Mikan when Aoi mysteriously disappeared. Locking herself in her room and refusing to eat. It hurt all of us to see Mikan so broken. She was so… fragile, like an antique vase, special yet very fragile. It took so much to get Mikan back to her cheery self; we were all relieved she didn't isolate herself again when her mum left without a word. We hoped no one would remind her of her terrible past. Unfortunately, someone who looked exactly alike Aoi had to butt into out lives.

No one said a word after _that_boy left. So I decided to speak up.

"I-I think I'll go after Mikan…"

A hand grabbed me as I tried to make my way out of the door. It was Hotaru.

"Leave that baka, she needs time by herself."

Though she was stoic her eyes betrayed her showing every emotion she was feeling; sadness, confused and troubled. I obeyed her and sat down, giving a small glance to Nonoko to tell her that I was fine.

**Koko and Kitsuneme POV **

**(A/N: Them using the mind reading alice)**

Koko?

Hmm?

You know… I don't like this silence.

Neither do I, Kitsuneme.

What should we do?

You see the girl with the green hair?

Yup?

Let's mess around with her!

Nice idea!

**(A/N: Now normal talking.)**

**Koko's POV**

I turned to face this girl known as 'Sumire' I stared at her beautiful features… SNAP OUT OF IT KOKO!

"Oi, seaweed head!" I'm so stupid why would I insult her like that?

"Huh? What did you call me?" By now she was already fuming with anger. She looked cute, with her cheeks puffed. Dammit!

"Seaweed head!" Kitsuneme echoed

"UGH! I have a real name and it's Sumire!"

"Sorry, Permy." I teased.

By now the whole class was laughing and the silence was gone. Thank god.

I took this opportunity to introduce myself.

"Hi hi! I'm Kokoro Yome but call me Koko, 16, Mind reading Alice!"

"Hey, I'm Kitsuneme, 16 also levitation Alice, Yuu come over here and introduce yourself!"

"Etto, I'm Yuu Tobita but call me Yuu, 16 and my Alice is illusion, I'm also the inchou of this class."

"Ruka. 16. Animal pheromone Alice." He looked worried, probably thinking about Natsume…

"By the way that guy before is actually Natsume." Ruka continued,

Everyone in our little group fell silent upon hearing Natsume's name.

I started the conversation again, easing up the tension by asking the girls their names. They introduced themselves and then we started to get along and gradually tried to forget about the recent event.

**Mikan's POV**

I curled up into a ball in a music room. When I was running down that long corridor all I could think of is 'Why?'

Why did that boy remind me so much of Aoi? Aoi, the girl I loved and still do, she was like the sister I never had. Memories were flowing through my head rapidly. My head was hurting and my heart was pounding. Tears trickled down my cheek as I remembered Aoi. I tried so hard to forget about her, it wasn't easy forgetting someone as bright and cheerful as her. She as my sunshine, my pillar of support when I needed it. Yes, there was Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire but they couldn't understand me as much as Aoi. I miss her warm bear hugs. The thing that hurt me the most is when she left without saying a word. I called her parents but they never picked up instead a boy would pick up. Crying. I asked him what was wrong but he never did answer me. Thinking that he may have been a clue to where my precious Aoi could be I called everyday asking if he was ok waiting for that window of opportunity, for when he would open up to me and talk to me.

I thought I finally got rid of this nightmare people call 'the real world' apparently not. My past has caught up with me. Is this the end? Even if it was, every end means a new beginning.

**Back to the Class room, 2****nd**** Period**

Everyone is silent at the absence of their class mates Natsume and Mikan.

Just as if just on cue, Narumi skipped into the with a silly grin on his face,

"Class, I have an announcement!" She chirped in a singing voice,

People started to chat about what it would be when Narumi scrapped a chalk across the blackboard making a horrible screeching sound but successfully attracting the attention of the class.

"As I was saying, because we only have the male parts of our royalties the campaign to find the females to befit the roles would start, Next week!"

**A/N: WOOH! This chapter was actually longer than the other one but I would like to know if you guys would like me to make it longer? I tried so hard to make it longer, I understand the pain of other authors now…. This chapter was also kind of depressing…**

**Thanks again for everyone who has supported me. Please read and review! Ideas are always welcome! **

**This chapter was 1,497 words, Just the actually story not my babbling. 23/1/14 **


	3. Feelings unleashed

**A/N: Well it very sad to only get 1 review on that last chapter… Guys and/or girls please review it's what gets the chapters out quicker and motivates me to continue the story! Really huge thanks to my only reviewer, My fearless imagination ALSO my internet has been soooo bad and it's been frustrating me ;-; So to make up for the long delay I tried my best to make this chapter as long as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice or the Characters only this stories plot, unfortunately. (YOU GUYS FOGOT TO TELL ME ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER ;-;) **

_Recap:_

"_As I was saying, because we only have the male parts of our royalties the campaign to find the females to befit the roles would start, Next week!"_

**Mikan's POV**

I was in a field, flowers surrounded me. I ran and ran searching for something or more specifically for someone. The wind brushed against my pale white face, my hair whipped back and forth. My hands were trembling. Whatever I was looking for it was special and I needed to find it now. Running for who knows how long I started to feel insecure, by now I was tired and out of breath. I looked up with my back bent over and my hands on my knees. A girl in a long white dress appeared before me a distance away. A beautiful crimson eyed girl. She beckoned me to come to her and follow her. Without thinking I followed her taking small baby steps and called out to her asking her questions like "Who are you?", "Where are you taking me?" She would only turn around and give me a gentle smile and with that I became silent and followed without a sound. I studied my surroundings looking at the everlasting flowers bloom and the peach coloured sunset when suddenly she turned around, tears trickling her face and she was mouthing the words "Help me…" confused and shocked at the sudden event I stood still like a statue, afraid to make even the slightest of sounds. That's when it happened. Darkness enveloped us and caved us in. The grass and flowers were turning into a red and sticky substance. It was blood. The girl was screaming by now but her screams were slowly being muffled as she sank into the pool of blood. Everything below her shoulders was now under the red substance. I finally realised what was happening and stretched out my hand to her, yelling at her to grab it…

"AOI!" I screeched. My vision blackened…

I touched my face sweat was forming on my forehead, while I was gasping for breath and the duvet was on the floor. I had a nightmare. The same nightmare has been coming more frequently ever since that guy showed up. The day after I ran out I found out his name was Natsume Hyuuga. Funny, he has the same last name as Aoi. Was it a coincidence? I sure hope so.

I got out of bed and went to take a shower hoping to forget about the nightmare.

**Time skip: 30mins later; Mikan has finished showering and changed, still her POV.**

*Knock knock*

It was a Saturday so no one should be around, they all have plans this week end and Hotaru was forced to go shopping with Anna, Nonoko and Sumire so who could it be? I went over to the door and saw a man with grey eyes and dirt blond hair before me.

"Yes?" I said in the most emotionless voice ever, the man seemed shocked at my expression.

"l was looking for a girl called Mikan Yukihara Sakura, she supposedly lives here. Have you seen her?"

"That would be me. What do you want?" I replied to him icily,

"Oh erm, I would like to talk about you and about your past."

"I'm fine thanks" I tried to close the door now but was stopped when a foot intervened.

"I know about your father and mother…" with that I slowly opened the door and let him in.

I gestured him to sit on the sofa in the living room and went to the kitchen to make tea.

**The man's POV**

I watched her petite figure walk towards what must be the kitchen. I wasn't lying when I said I knew about her mother and father, it was all true. I knew her mum and dad because… I am her uncle.

I observed her living room it looked a little bit big for one person to live in so I came to the conclusion that she had a roommate.

I heard the kettle _click_ and soon enough she walked out with 2 cups of tea in her hand. She offered me one and I gladly took it and sipped it. An awkward moment of silence had past.

"What do you know about my past?"

I chuckled at her sudden outburst. She really is straightforward like her mother.

"I don't get what's so funny."

"It's nothing… It's just that you remind me so much of your mother."

"Mum?..."

"You must be very confused so sit back and listen to my story." She obediently listened; she leaned back and closed he eyes. Mikan is too defenceless, even if I know her parents she doesn't know if it was for a good case or a bad case yet. I laughed at her naivety and started my tale,

"Your mother and farther met in the very school you go to now, Alice academy also known as Gakuen Alice. I did not know I had a brother until I met your farther at the school and realized we were blood related. As you know us Alicers live among the mortals in this world and I am an Alicer. My Alice is longevity, which allows me to looker young and live longer. At this time I was and still am the Principal of the school. I treated my brother like my own child rather than a sibling. When your mother and farther got together I was overwhelmed with happiness but there was someone who did not approve of their relationship and did everything in their power to tear the innocent couple apart. They eloped and ran away together, soon having their very own child. That was you Mikan, but we had lost all contact with them by then and I was left alone. I tried searching for them for many years but to no avail. I shut down my feelings and followed my father exactly as I was told. I was the good kid left with all the pressure while your father left me and had his own happiness. I eventually di forgive him though because after all he was still my precious little brother."

Silence had befallen us as I finished telling the story of my past. I stole a quick glance at her face and noticed something. A tear had rolled down her cheek.

"Mikan? What is wrong?" There was a pregnant pause before she had finally answered me.

"I never thought I had more family. After my dad died and my mum disappeared I felt so alone and to know that I still have family… I'm so glad." Her eyes were still close but I could tell that if she were to open them her mask would break and she would let out all the emotions she bottled up from the past 'til now.

"This world may be smaller than we think Mikan-chan. I never thought I would see another family member ever again. Alas a miracle had befallen me and I met a beautiful and bright girl name Mikan, my niece."

"Ne, umm…"

"Oh pardon me! I forgot to tell you my name! Hello, my name is Kazumi Yukihara. Nice to meet you!" She giggled. Her eyes were open and showed me her captivating hazel eyes.

"My name's Mikan Sakura Yukihara, nice to meet you too." She said with her brightest smile she had shone in a long time.

This was the beloved niece my brother and sister-in-law left me with. Not the emotionless girl that she once was.

**Next day Normal POV**

It was a bright morning; the sun was sharing its beautiful rays of light for everyone. Not. It was pouring down with rain and the sun was nowhere to be seen. Our beloved heroine was actually early for once and was sitting in her seat next to the window watching the droplets droop down, but unlike the other days today her eyes showed a spark, a spark that signalled her being re-born and forgetting all the negative things about her miserable life.

Soon enough students started piling in and chatted about what they saw last night or about how the rain put them in a bad mood. They were all oblivious to the cheerful brunette content at staring at the rain.

When her peacefulness was suddenly disturbed by a nudge, she glanced to the side and had a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes?"

"Move,"

"Excuse me?"

"I need you to move so I can sit, idiot."

"Oh, my bad, Hyuuga-san I wasn't paying attention," She let out a small and gentle smile,

"Hn,"

That was the first conversation Mikan had had with Hyuuga and she already didn't like him. Her once peaceful mood had changed in a split second and was now replaced by anger. It was rude to finish off a conversation with 'Hn.'

She was thinking to herself how such a cute guy could be so rude to her! Wait… did she think he was cute? UGH the few weeks of her going insane must have drove her madder than she had first thought.

In the corner a boy was laughing to himself. He had read Mikan's mind and found her absolutely hilarious!

"Koko, what's funny?" Kitsuneme had questioned him,

"No-Nothing, it's just that I didn't think a certain someone was so funny! Not to mention innocent!" He said in between breaths and wiped a stray tear from his face, Kitsu knew he wasn't going to get information out of Koko anytime soon so, in response to the reply, Kitsu got he rolled his eyes and carried on his conversation with Ruka.

As if just on time Anna, Nonoko and Sumire had entered the room turning people's heads as they walked in oblivious to the obvious stares.

Mikan had noticed that a certain raven haired girl was missing, but she chose not to ask about it. They probably didn't know about it either. The three had searched the classroom and stared at the brunette that was watching them.

**Sumire's POV**

Our eyes had interlocked with each other, we were talking, not verbally but we used our expressions to express what we felt and wanted to discuss. I noticed a new found _shimmer_ in her eyes. I came to the decision that something had happened yesterday and it was very important. I walked briskly over to her and for some reason I was filled with anger,

"What happened?" I spat at her,

"I'm sorry what?" She said with that silly little grin she had on her face… oblivious to my anger which annoyed me even more. So I pulled on her collar and shouted at her,

"WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS? WHENEVER WE TRY TO HELP YOU, YOU BECOME ALL WEIRD AND DEPRESSING AND THEN NEXT THING YOU KNOW YOU'RE HAPPY BECAUSE OF SOME UNHUMANE REASON!YOU FRUSTRATE ME SO MUCH! YOU THINK YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE THAT'S HAD PAINFUL MEMORIES? WELL THINK AGAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT." I was full of rage and hatred, tears had by now fallen down my face. The whole class was watching me, I didn't care. I had to let her know how frustrating it was not just for me but for Ana, Nonoko and Hotaru as well. I couldn't hold it in any longer,

"I-I-I thought you understood! Why haven't you said anything this whole time?! I never wanted my life to be like this, I never asked for this. I just wanted a normal life where my mother hasn't mysteriously disappeared and everyone I love and know have gone and left me as well. I never did ask for this Sumire and I never knew…"

She looked at me with hurt eyes that were filled with tears. I hated that about her. She thinks that she's the only one that has had problems in her life? Well she's not, I've had just as bad, but you don't see me turning into a psycho. I had come to a decision.

"Mikan, from now on we are no longer friends. You can stay with Ana, Nonoko and Hotaru _**but I will never forgive you**_." And with that I left. I ran as far as I could for as long as I could, I _needed _to escape from here.

I reached a park, it had a set of swings and I walked over and sat on one, my head low and my bangs cover my eyes as I cried. The rain was still falling and it covered up the fact that I was crying. I reminisced about _**MY**_ past. The past that no one knew about but Ana and Nonoko because Hotaru never cared for anyone but Mikan and Mikan was a good as gone. If only Mikan knew that she wasn't the only one that carried painful memories and had that constant feeling of regret and pain. I swung back and forth slowly as if waiting for the rain to take me away far from here.

Step, step, step.

Footsteps… I whipped my head around revealing my tear stricken face, it was Nonoko. She rushed over to me and gave me a huge hug. She wanted answers for my sudden outburst but she knew that I wanted to just stop and think. I think she whipped out her phone I think, I'm not sure I was too busy wondering why I had only decided to bring it up now, my frustration for Mikan. I then heard her talking on the phone saying, "Yup I found her,", "I think we should give her some time alone for a bit,", "ok." And that was it.

"It wasn't your fault Sumire…" She had whispered to me, breaking the silence.

I didn't reply.

"I and Ana are always there for you Sumire. We don't want to see you upset again about what happened in the past… It was really hard to watch our best friend torture herself thinking that it was all her fault and that she didn't deserve to live. It was all the past. That was the past and this is the present, we can't change the past so make a brand new future for yourself."

"Nonoko, how can you say that when it was my entire fault…"

"Su-Sumire… Please,"

"Nonoko it was my entire fault that _**he**_ died, I-I-I miss him so much." I couldn't control my once tame tears, they came flooding out. I was letting all my emotions out that I held bottled up since that day he left.

**At the same time but in the classroom, Mikan's POV**

"I never knew you guys felt this way. Is it true Ana?" There was a long pause before she decided to talk again, but I had noticed that the whole class was watching us so I grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside of the classroom up to the roof. She didn't resist.

It was a few more minutes before she decided to answer my previous question.

"Mikan… We were always here for you but you never trusted us," I interrupted her,

"I always trusted you guys…"

"Let me finish, _**you never trusted us enough**_." Shocked at what she just said I was at a loss for words but then something had triggered in my mind reminding me of what Sumire had said at our fight just before,

"Ana, what did Sumire mean when she said 'YOU THINK YOU ARE THE ONLY ONE THATS HAD PAINFUL MEMORIES?' I don't understand…"

"Mikan, remember the day when your father… went?" I was baffled at what my father had to do with Sumire but I nodded anyway.

"On the same night Sumire went through a horrible experience…" There was a pause, as if she was letting me sink in the new found information, then she carried on.

"Sumire… robbed her brother of his life."

When I heard her say that I felt my world fall apart as if I was being sucked into a black hole. The darkness was engulfing me. I didn't understand what she meant by that. I thought Kril had an accident? I don't remember Sumire ever telling me this, why didn't I know? Why did Ana know? Was I the only one that didn't know?

I can't believe that I lost sight of my friends. They were always there for me but I was never there for them.

That's when I made up my mind. I'm going to fix everything, and hopefully never have to go through this again.

**Our little brunette did not realize that soon she would be shrouded with darkness.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to read and review!**

**Words: 2,735 **

**Date: 7/2/14**


	4. Sumire!

**A/N: Woo! 4 Reviews xD Every little bit counts! Thanks Lucykight13, Tiara Calla, AnimeMango, XxShirayukixX and EndlessAspirations! I also like the amount I wrote in the last chapter so I'm keeping that as my minimum!**

**AnimeMango: Is it a good thing or bad thing that it's sad? My response since I can't message you :c**

**This Chapter is focused on Sumire and her past. I really am an idiot for this late update! It may sound like I'm just making excuses now but I was really sick, I'm sorry guys… :c**

_**Sumire's POV**_

"_Nonoko it was my entire fault that he died, I-I-I miss him so much." I couldn't control my once tame tears, they came flooding out. I was letting all my emotions out that I held bottled up since that day he left._

_**Flashback; Sumire's POV**_

"Onee-Chan, Wait for me!"

We were running along the river bank. It was spring and we decided to visit our beloved Grandmother.

"Come on! Hurry up! You're going to miss the fireflies!"

The moon was bright and the stars were shining. It was the perfect night for us to go see the fireflies.

"Onee are we there yet? I'm getting tired."

"We're here," I said twirling around gasping, letting my surroundings sink in.

It was magical. The fireflies where whirling around like stars that came down from the sky to greet us.

"Onee they're hoshi (stars)!" I grabbed my brother's small frail hand and dragged him into the river stepping on stones as we jumped in.

"Quickly, get the jar we can capture one and bring it bad for obaa-san!"

We pranced around on the stones with high hopes of catching a firefly. When my brother had stopped abruptly,

"Onee, aren't they so pretty? I could stay here and watch them forever!" Kril sighed,

I just silently nodded in response to him and carried on with my activities. At the corner of my eye I could see Kril's silver hair shining in the moonlight and his emerald green eyes were shining with delight.

Moments had passed with our futile attempts to catch the miniature versions of the stars. The rain had started to drizzle and the fireflies were dispersing.

"Kril, I think it's about time we left," I said while hopping back onto the river bank.

"Wait just a little bit more," He said while straining to catch the remaining fireflies.

The rain by now had started to rain heavily and the moon was disappearing, basking us in darkness.

"Kril, get back here now!" I said my voice full of worry, seconds feeling like hours had passed but there was no reply. I started to worry, nothing could have happened to him right? He was big enough to look after himself, right?

I became restless, Kril's absence made me think irrational thoughts. I made my way back into the river, my hands spread out in front of me hoping to find my dear brother, reaching out for even the slightest of clues.

"Onee-Chan, where are you?" I whipped my head around, I know that voice its Kril's!

"Kril, where are you? Wait, never mind just go to the river bank and I'll meet you there!"

"Onee, I'm stuck! My leg is wedged in the rocks." I started to panic, why now of all times does Kril's clumsiness come into play?

The water was by now bashing at my feet, limited amount of vision to be given and we were still far from safety.

"I'm coming Kril! Don't worry." For once in my life I am glad that I have the cat-dog Alice, it for once came in handy.

Though I didn't have full control over my Alice I risked the consequences knowing that if I were to give up here I would regret it forever.

My vision had amplified because of my cat senses and my sense of smell was better than ever. I searched around sniffing out for Kril's scent. Got it. It leads towards the other far side of the river. I rushed over on all fours acting as if I was an agile cat launching for its prey. I blinked a few times and a few yards away from me were Kril. I let out a sigh of relief and rushed over to him embracing him in a tight hug, I was full of relief to have my brother by my side once again. I then let my eyes wonder to his leg after releasing him from my hug. It was under a heavy pile of rubble, I went straight into action, picking up the rubble loa by load working as fast as I could.

"Onee, I'm sorry…" I looked to his face straying away from my previous activities. He was shedding quiet tears using his fringe to cover is tear stained face.

I giggle at how cute he was and patted him on the head,

"It's alright now; Onee-Chan is here to make everything better."

Fate wasn't on my side that day. The waves were getting fiercer and when I looked up a huge wave was approaching. I quickened my pace trying to free his leg, when I finally freed his leg. The wave was gaining on us, coming closer and closer by the second, as the tide got closer I pulled my brother into my arms and hooked his arm round my neck letting him use me as a support.

_Crash! _

It hit, the tide hit. I-I-I can't breathe. I swam to the top using my Alice, soon reaching my goal. My head bobbed in the water as I looked around frantically, dammit I left Kril.

"KRIL, WHERE ARE YOU?" This isn't good Kril is injured and he can't swim anyway…

After 2 hours of searching, I finally gave up and ran home.

My parents were upset with me and we did a search for 1 week but to no avail. His body was never found and that was the last I ever saw of my precious little brother.

**BACK TO THE FUTURE: STILL SUMIRE'S POV;**

"Even now I still think about how it was my fault that he died. I _never_ got over it."

I cradled my face in my hands with a sinister smile on my face, half crying, half laughing.

"Sumire, are you ok?"

"Heh… I'm just peachy!"

After that I wandered off, to who knows where.

By the time I realised that I was lost it was already too late for me to find my way. It was dark, no one was around and I wasn't in the mood to be scared. Being scared is a weakness that makes us, as humans, unable to move on in life.

After endless minutes of walking around (Yes minutes) mindlessly I finally decided to try to navigate myself home. When I reached my destination I flopped onto my bed and hoped school the next day wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would.

**Next morning, Normal POV**

5 best friends were on their way to school, just not together. It was only their 3rd day of school and they hated each other's guts, maybe you can't even call them best friends anymore, Mikan wasn't enjoying any bit of the fighting and she planned to hopefully after homeroom to be able to reconcile with Sumire.

Determined as Mikan was, Sumire did everything to avoid her after homeroom. It was terrible, everywhere Sumire went Mikan seemed to miss her by a second. It was kind of like Sumire was avoiding her? Well that would make sense because they did have an argument… but did she have to go so far as avoiding her?

Mikan was getting really frustrated by now, when she saw that familiar seaweed coloured bob of hair.

"SUMIRE, I'M GOING TO TALK TO YOU WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

With that Sumire turned around on her heels and looked at her with a stoic expression, Mikan taking this chance, ran up to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her away to an empty classroom. Surprisingly, there was no resistance coming from Sumire.

Pushing Sumire into the classroom, Mikan slammed the door shut and started to talk,

"I know I have been really selfish lately and I didn't know about your brother… but it wasn't my fault! No one told me about it and I was left to think he went to boarding school or something. Anyway, I really want to apologise I know at times I can get really upset and I just don't appreciate you guys enough but I really do love you guys. You and the rest are my besties! Wait, scratch that, you guys are my beloved sisters that deserve the best and not someone who is unappreciative of you like me."

Sumire was quiet almost too quiet. Mikan started fidgeting side to side waiting for Sumire's reply.

**The tension was real.**


	5. Author's Note

OMG! So sorry guys, I suffer from the worst writer block (For those who don't know what it is, it's having trouble with thinking up ideas etc..) I have planned out the next 2 chapters I am glad to say and I'm so sorry for the delay! I promise 1 chapter each week if not I will let you kill me ;-; Hopefully that doesn't happen….. I FEEL HORRIBLE. I'M SERIOUSLY SUPER DUPER SORRY.


	6. I AM HORRIBLE

Sooo, I suck at promises and dedided to stop this story. I really did plan everything the whole story is in my head but I cant seem to put it into words. If you guys want me to tell you the main points til the end you can message me. Instead I've decided to write one-shots, long ones at that. OH IDEA! If you give me a really good idea for a story, I would be glad to write it for you and it could be a co-operation type of thing. I'm really sorry for disappointing you all. I am a failure but I recently started GCSEs and I'm stressed. My family is stressing me out and I keep lashing out at my boyfriend, which is horrible because he is soo sweet (I think he hates me now...)

You guys are awsome and all for even enjoying the story even just a little bit. I know my writing sucks and all that's one of the reasons for the oneshots they will help me improve and whrn I'm more confident. I might continue this story. But for now it's finished because I suck.

IF YOU READ ALL THIS YOU'RE A STAR FOR LISTENING TO MY COMPLAING 33 Love you guys loads. Sorry for being lame D:


End file.
